Under the Moon and Stars
by arcnine
Summary: ... "he looked up to the starlite sky. "Tonight, the moon and stars will be our witnesses" ... "I bought this several months back. I just never got the courage to ask you to..."
1. Story

_This was intended to be lemon and have multiple chapters but I got chicken and left out the lemon and made it a one shot. The title was changed from "Sometime Tomorrow", that title didn't make sense anyway. I really had no idea where that last story plor was going. I didn't update for so long that I forgot. Oh wells, this is a completed one shot that continues from the first 3 chapters._

_**Note: **I've seen the bowing three times to the moon thing done many times in thsoe ancient Chinese serials and thought it was a cute idea ._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor any of the characters presented in this piece of work.**

**Rated: R for adult situations and some strong language.**

_**Anna**_

I stare at myself in the mirror, face flush red from the recent water works. Yes, you heard it right, I was crying. This cold "**_Ice Queen_**" was crying. Hmmm Ice Queen. I wonder who came up with that nickname for me. It really didn't bothered me that others called me that, but Yoh... Did he feel that same way as them? Downstairs I can hear the celebration getting louder. These past 8 years seems like there's been nothing but celebrating. I guess Yoh's living the easy life he wanted. _Glad to see at least you're happy, Yoh._ I know I'm bitter, but the yelling and cheering is unbearably annoying. _Does he even noticed I'm not down there?_

_Knock knock._

"Anna, are you there?" a voice asked from the door. I smiled as soon as I heard the question. _So he does notice. What took you so long my dear Yoh? _" Anna?" Yoh asked again.

"What do you want?" she asked back dully.

"Ummm... why don't you come down and celebrate with us? Everyone's having a good time." He paused. "It would be great if you're there also..." _Is that what you really want, Yoh?_ I was silent but finally made up my mind to go down with him.

"Let me get dress first."

"Ok!," I heard him reply excitedly. That put a smile on my face.

**Yoh**

"Man my back hurts," I stood up straight so my back wasn't leaning on the hard wood wall anymore. " What's taking her so long?" I looked to the door just in time to see Anna come out. I couldn't help but stare. She was breathtaking. Lately it's been hard to keep my eyes off her. Over the years, Anna only grew more beautiful. Her hair now flowing down just below her butt. I blushed at the thought of her butt. Yeah I know it's silly, but wow! Her figures developed with more defined curves, all at the right places. I would never admit it, but I get jealous everytime Ren, Horo Horo, and especially Ryo would stare at her the same way I'm doing now. She noticed me staring and just dully stared back.

"You're still here?" she asked while walking my way.

"Hm?" I snapped out of my thought. "Oh, yeah. I thought I should wait for you and go downstairs together." I smiled at her. She just nodded and began to head downstairs. I noticed her dress. _Is that new?_ _Haven't seen her wear it before._ It was black, like many of her other clothes was. But this one, it was tightly form fitting and flowed down just below her knee. The back scooped low exposing her soft creamy skin everytime she took a step and her hair bounced. _Oh god she's beautiful..._

"Are you coming?" she asked, her head turning back slightly.

Damn she did it to me again! " Yeah, right behind you!" I ran to catch up with her. She started to walk again but I grabbed her hand, making her stop on her track.

"What is it?" _Ah my Anna. Always with the same tone. I love her that way. _A smile spread across my face.

"Well I was thinking, since it's the 8th year anniversary since we officially opened this inn, I was thinking that we go celebrate."

"What do you call that down there," Anna motioned downstairs.

"Oh I was hoping that we can go out somewhere together to celebrate, just the two of us." Anna turned around to face me, one of her eyebrow arched up. I smile at her nervously. _I hope she doesn't reject the idea. _

"Sure, whatever." She stood still, which I took as my cue to lend us both downstairs.

**Anna**

_Looks like the dress worked_. I thought as we made our way downstairs. _Maybe a little too well_. I looked down to see all eyes were on me. Are those guys drooling? I'm dusgusted to see Ryo, Horo Horo, and even Ren staring hungrily. I threw them a death glare, causing them to look away. I felt a hand slipped around my waist. Looking up, I see Yoh looking angrily at the three guys also. _What's this? Asakura Yoh, the always easy-going lazy guy acting jealous because of me? _I muse at the thought.

"We're going out," he told them simply, and we made our way to the door. Everyone remained quiet until Yoh instructed, "Don't trash the inn. Amidamaru, make sure they don't break anything." There was something strange about his voice. He spoke in a tone I rarely heard from him.

"Yes, Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru obeyed.

And with that, we stepped out of the inn and made our way to the car. I smiled along the way. _Hmmm... maybe, just maybe, that question will finally pop up tonight._

----------

Anna took a sip from her cup of champagne while looking at her very nervous looking fiance sitting across the table from her. She didn't remember ever coming to a nice a resturaunt as this one. Most of the time, Yoh, Ryo, or Manta would cook and they ate at home. _This is a nice change_. she thought happily. _Something's wrong. _Anna then looked around to see many of the men's eyes on her. Their date was none too happy about that to say the least. Anna smirked. _What losers... _

"Ughhhh... Anna?" Yoh finally spoke. She turned to face him. He seemed to be a little flushed and beads of sweat was forming on his forhead.

"What's wrong with you?" She took another sip of her champagne. Yoh's hand reached out for hers when she set down the cup. He was shaking little, a nervous smile clear on his face.

_Scared to touch me, Yoh? _She merely looked down at their joined hands. _Could this be it? _She thought in anticipation.

"Anna I... I wanted to know if you would... that is I wanted to ask..." Yoh was stumbling for words. He practiced this moment many times but apparently he needed more practice.

"Yes...?" Anna raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finally spill it. _After so many years, the night has finally come. _

"Will you marry me?!" Yoh blurted out loudly, enough for the others to all turn their way. Yoh then looked around at the surrounding eyes and laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He turned back to Anna who now had a smile on her face. A smile he hasn't seen on her before. His grin widen at the sight, his hope shooting upward until she asked him 'why'. "Huh?" he blinked in confusion. 

"I asked... why?" Anna repeated. "Why do you want to marry me... now... after all these years?"

"What do you mean, Anna?" Yoh was still confuse by her question. "We've been engaged for all these years. We're going to have to marry sooner or later." He knew that didn't come out right. He didn't mean it the way it sounded at all.

"So there's no other reason?" Anna now looked at him, searching in his eyes for an answer.

"Well... I... ughhh... what do we want me to say, Anna?" Yoh gave himself a mental slap. _What the hell is that? Tell her you love her! _

"I see...," her voice was low. Anna took her hands away from Yoh. She lowered her head a bit when the server set their food in front of them.

"Anna, I..."

"Just eat, Yoh," she told him quietly. Yoh didn't dare to disobey. They ate in silence throughout the whole meal. He took some glimpses of Anna from time to time, but she continue to eat quietly, emotionless and unphased by whatever's going on. After Yoh paid for the meal they both headed home, more silence along the way. Once home, they noticed everyone was gone, leaving the house in complete mess. Anna sighed and headed straight for her room, Yoh followed right behind. He grabbed her hand and held her back before she retreated into her room.

"Anna, we have to talk," he waited for her answer.

"I need a shower," Anna twisted her wrist to free herself from Yoh's grip. She opened her door and stepped inside her room. "You should take one too." She gave him a look before closing her door.

"Shit man," Yoh cursed, a little confuse with Anna's action and a little mad at himself for not letting her know how he really felt. "I love you, Anna," he whispered touching her door lightly. 

----------

The warm water sprayed over Yoh's body, it felt good. Troubled thoughts of Anna was washing away as he stood there with his eyes closed. His eyes soon shot open when he felt two soft arms slipped around his torso. He froze, unable to move a muscle. _Anna? _

Anna pressed her body against Yoh's back. She could feel his whole body tense. Her hand then explored his body. His nicely toned chest felt hard but smooth. Her hands continued to explore going downwards. She reached his hip when she felt him shifted. A smile formed across her face. _I've waited for all these years, Yoh. I want just want one night with you... before I go. _

Yoh suddenly found the strength to turn around. His mouth opened slightly as he layed eyes on the blonde standing before him. She was naked, her soaking wet hair scatter around her body, and her eyes burning into his. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her body was to die for, oh how he wanted to touch her, to feel her. _Am I dreaming? This must be a dream. _He told himself. She took a step closer, the smile still on her face. Yoh opened his mouth to speak, but she placed her finger to his lips, telling him not to speak. No words left his mouth.

Anna then embraced him. She lightly kissed his neck and slowly traveled to his mouth. Yoh's fingers slid up her back softly, and buried themselves in her hair. His hands massaged her scalp as he started to kiss her back hungrily. He had wanted this for so long but never had the nerve to try anything, not with Anna. But now, she's the one who came to him. _She had wanted this also. Why didn't you tell me before Anna? So we wouldn't have to suffer for so long. No, then that wouldn't be Anna. Not my Anna. But... this isn't like Anna either... What's going on, wait do I really care?... _Yoh moaned softly at the touch of Anna's hand on his now rock hard manhood, which was a lot bigger than Anna had imagined. The shower stall became too crapped for them. Yoh decided to carry Anna to his room, she didn't object. Anna's legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, wanting to feel the closeness. Yoh walked blindly to his room since his head was buried in Anna's bossom. He didn't complained though. He found this bed soon enough and threw Anna down on it..

She layed there, her hair spread around her on the bed. Her features visible from the moonlight, she looked so exotic and alluring. Anna slowly got up and whisper those three sweet little words. 'Take me, Yoh...' He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Yoh took her alright. He took all she had to give that night.

----------

Two hours has past and Yoh layed wide awake on his king sized bed.. After what just happened, he just couldn't bring himself to do so. A rush of thoughts and feelings ran through him. _Me and Anna, Anna and me! I'm so glad I saved myself for her. Well, I guess I really didn't have a choice with her living with me since 13. But damn, who would ever thought of cheating when you have someone like her around. Beside, I would have been dead if I had tried to pull anything. Ahhhhh Anna, my beautiful little Ice Queen. _Yoh looked over at the blonde whose head laid on his chest, sound asleep. His fingers began to play around with her silky hair.

" I love you, Anna. More than words can ever express." Yoh then lifted a little to give Anna a kiss on the top her head.

----------

The sunlight pierced through Yoh's eyelids, forcing him to open them. His hands went straight to his chest, the place he last saw Anna. He felt his own chest. Yoh cracked opened his eyes and rubbed it groggily.

" I must have over slept. Wonder where Anna went." He stepped down from his bed and looked around his room. Everything was the same except for his bed which was turned almost 90 degrees from it's usual position. Looking at the bed made Yoh smile. Visions of last night flashed through his head. His body began to ache, wanting to hold her at that moment. Yoh heard foot steps in the hallway. He body moved towards the door before knew it, but he came to a hault at the sight of a small white piece of paper stuck to his door. Yoh stared dumbfounded at the message, unable to move a muscle.

**_Yoh:_**

The answer to your question yesterday... no. Good Bye.

- Anna 

----------

Yoh ran. He ran with no particular destination. There was only one thing in his mind... _Anna_. This went on for a few hours, until Yoh couldn't feel his legs any longer. He soon was unable to continue and collapsed to the ground. His breathing was hard and heavy. His head still dizzy from the tedious nonstop running.

_Anna, why? Why did you leave me? Did yesterday not mean anything to you?... anything at all? _His head was spinning and he could feel himself slipping slowly into darkness.

----------

There she was, the object of his desire, the love of his life, his beautiful **_Ice Queen _**standing by herself in an empty space. There were no walls, no floors, no barriers between them. Her back was turned to him. Yoh walked forward, slowly at first but then shifted to a sprint as he got closer.

_I need to feel her touch._

He stopped. No more than a foot away from her, Yoh reached out a shaking hand.

"Anna?"

She turned around sudddenly before his hand touched her. He froze. Her beautiful eyes were glazed with unshed tears. She looked at him sadly, it broke his heart. Never in his life has he seen her with such sadness in her eyes.

"Anna... what's wrong?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

_I want to hold you._

Yoh's arms reached out for her again but she begin to float away. His eyes widen with fear. He was going to lose her again.

"No! Anna, come back!" She continued to float away, far beyond his reach.Yoh ran after her as she looked at him helplessly with her now tearing eyes. He was determined to keep up.

" I won't... no... I refuse to lose you!" he yelled at the stop of his lungs. Without another thought, Yoh jumped upward. His arms reached as far as he could. A tinge of hope sparked in his heart as Anna offered her hand down for him.

_Almost there. So close. Just a few more inches._

Yoh's world exploded as he felt himself falling. The inches between him and his love turned to feets, yards, miles, an enternity.

_No. I lost her..._

----------

"Anna!" Yoh screamed as he sat up quickly. Beads of sweat slowly slid down his face, his breathing heaving and irregular. Yoh's heart slowed down a bit when he finally realized he was still on the ground where he collapsed. He then grabbed his hair with both of his hands and dropped his head down between his legs. This was the first time Yoh's realized just how much he missed Anna, how much she meant to him, how much he needed her. His body ached in pain and heartache. Thoughts of their heavenly time together the night before filled his head. Visions of her naked body laying in his bed before him lingered in his mind. His lower member began to throbe at just the thought of her.

_Maybe yesterday was just out of pity. Maybe I've never meant anything to her. Maybe... maybe..._

"No!" Yoh stood up suddenly.

_She had to have felt something. Those looks, the loving eyes she gave me while we made love. That couldn't be faked, could it? Something must be wrong._ Yoh convinced himself in his mind. _I have to find her._

"Izumo!" he thought out loud. "That's the only other home she knows. That must be where she went." New hope filled his heart. Yoh ran again, this time with an exact destination in mind.

I'll just go grab some stuff from home and head straight to Izumo. The sky already grew dark, and Yoh was just now realizing it.

_Damn, how long was I out? _He soon reached the inn and noticed the light was on. But the light, it seemed to be moving as if they were dancing flames.

_Who could be home?_ He wondered as he reach to open the door. Upon opening the door, Yoh was greeted with candles lined up in a row creating a path just wide enough for one person to walk through. His eyes followed the path and his heart skipped a beat when they finally landed on a figure sitting at the end of it. The one person he was desperately searching for was there right in front of him, kneeling on her knees. She looked also surreal in a white elaborate layered kimono. Her silky hair held up in a bun. She took his breath away.

_Don't let this be a dream._

Anna's head lifted slowly as Yoh walked towards her in a dream-like state.

"You're late, Yoh." she said calmly, just loud enough for him to hear.

----------

"Anna? What're you...? I don't understand. I thought, I thought you left me..." Yoh was filled with happiness and confusion.

"After all the hard work I went through to train you for the Shaman Tournament and having to put up with your laziness for so long? That's absurd."

_What?_ Yoh was taken aback. _Is she joking because this really an appropriate time for it. _Yoh studied her. Anna eyes fell to the floor but he could still see that they wore a sad expression, much like the one in his dream earlier.

_Can this be another dream. Please no._

Yoh quickly threw his arms around Anna, not giving her a chance to get away again. It didn't matter if she was real or a dream. He just wanted to hold her, to make the sadness in her eyes disappear. It was then that Yoh missed her dull expressionless face, because at least that face showed no pain. And seeing her in pain caused him pain.

Yoh held her tight, and sighed loudly. He felt her. She was real and there with him. Her body was warm and shaking from what seemed to be a low sob.

"Anna... what's wrong?" he finally asked softly into her ears after the long embrace.

"I left this morning." Her voice was dull like how she normally spoke. Yoh's body stiffen a bit, but he continued to hold on to her. He didn't say anything. No comments, no questions, so Anna continued. "I had intended to end everything between us this morning. It was suppose to simple, easy... but when I was waiting for the train, I couldn't stop thinking 'Will I ever see that goofy smile of Yoh's again?'."

Anna chuckled lightly in his arms. He felt every movement of her body. It was a nice feeling despite the things she was telling him at the moment. "Then, before you know it, I found myself back here. Isn't it pathetic of me? I'm suppose to be stronger than this." Her voice was low to where no one would hear unless they were as close to Yoh was to her.

There was silence between them. Neither moved an inch as Yoh continued to hold on to her. After what seemed to be an enternity, Yoh pulled back a bit, just enough to look Anna in the eyes. He made sure his arms still wrapped around her. "Why do you want to leave?" His question, simple and to the point.

Anna's eyes stared back at him. She could tell Yoh was hurt and it sadden her she was the one who cause it. Hurting Yoh was the last thing she wanted to do. "I thought that's what you wanted." Her eyes fell back to the floor.

Yoh blinked. _Did I hear her right? _He brought his right hand out and lifted Anna's face up by the chin, forcing her to look back into his eyes. "What made you think I wanted you to leave?" He really wanted to know.

"It's been eight years since the Shaman Tournament." Yoh nodded in agreement. "You didn't keep your promise..." her voice trailed off. Yoh blinked again. "I waited, but you never asked. It seemed that you only cared about having fun with your friends and just want to continued living your life that way. I just couldn't take it anymore." Anna broke free from his hold and stood up as if she finally found the strength to do so.

Yoh stood also. "But Anna, I thought you just wanted an easy lifestyle also."

Anna furrowed her eyes as if reminicing. It was true she once stated that she wanted an easy life, and she meant it. "But the life we were living isn't the complete picture."

"Then tell me what is!" Yoh grabbed her shoulders with both hands and pulled her around to face him. "We'll do anything you want."

Anna looked at him for a moment before speaking again. "What we did yesterday... it was wrong." She lowered her head as if in shame.

"What? How can you say that?!" Yoh couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Does this mean she regreted it? _He wanted to cry at the possibility of Anna not loving him and wishing yesterday never happened. Last night meant the world to him. It was the day he felt connected to Anna in both body and soul. And now, to hear Anna saying what they did was wrong, it was internally tearing him apart.

" I mean..." she paused as she searched for the right words. "Hump, this may sound a bit... strange to hear from me, but I've always thought I would be married to you before having any..." her eyes darted around nervously as she struggled to finish her thought.

Yoh stared at her, a bit dumbfounded. He almost laughed at the thought. _Anna's old fashion! _A grin suddenly found it's way back to his face and it spread wide enough for Anna noticed at the corner of her eyes. Her brows furrow in both anger and confusion.

"What are you grinning about? I hardly thing this is the right time for it." The thought of slapping the grin out of his face shot through her mind.

Yoh's arms wrapped around Anna's neck and pull her head to rest on his chest as he let out a laugh.

"Let go of me, Yoh!" Anna struggled. "I'm was being serious and you're just laughing about it?!" She tried to push free but Yoh's hold was firm and refused to let go.

"I'm so relieved, Anna." He was finally back to his cheerful voice.

Anna stopped her struggling. She figured it wasn't helping anyway. Listening to what Yoh had to say was more important at the time. Yoh's heart was beating rapidly and she relaxed as she felt every beat pound against his chest.

"You had me thinking you didn't care for me and would leave me forever."

Anna's eyes widen as she listened. "Do you really care what I think about you?"

"Of course, Anna. I know I don't show it much, but... you're the most important person to me."

Anna pulled back to look at Yoh. He had that sincere smile on hisf face and she knew, he meant every word. She smiled back at him, showing the same affection he showed her.

"I have something for you." Yoh brought his face down and pressed his nose and forehead lightly against Anna's.

"What is it?" Back to her monotone voice.

"I'll give it to you outside!" Yoh took hold of her hand and headed towards the door.

Anna struggled to keep up but it was hard since her kimono was trailing several inches behind her. "Wait, Yoh. What're you doing?"

He didn't respond, and only continued to run until they were both outside. Yoh fell to the ground on his knees and gently pulled Anna down to join him. She still had no idea what was going on so Anna wasn't prepared for what Yoh next.

"Lets get marry, Anna."

"What!" Anns turned to face him. The goofy smile she learned to love and couldn't live without was back on his face.

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?

Anna was silent as she looked around nervously. _This is hardly want I had in mind for my wedding._

"Tonight's union will be just for us," he continued.

_Huh?_

"Because I don't think I can bare having to sleep in a separate room from you." Anna's face turned a shade of red. "Then we can have a proper wedding with our family and friends there with us."

Those words were enough to satisfy Anna. She nodded in agreement, which only brought on a wider grin from Yoh.

His hand slightly squeezed her's and then he looked up to the starlite sky. "Tonight, the moon and stars will be our witnesses." Yoh searched his pocket with his free hand until he found what he was looking for. He brought out a small box and Anna's eyes widen as he lifted up for her to see. "I bought this several months back. I just never got the courage to ask you to..."

Yoh's words where muffled when Anna plunged onto him for a kiss. Yoh's body leaned back as Anna pressed harder on their kiss, and he didn't have a problem with that at all. Yoh's tongue glazed Anna's lips asking permission to enter, and she welcomed him in for the exploration. Their kiss begin to get heated as Yoh's desire for the woman in his arms started to burn through his body. He suddenly pulled away gently which brought on a confused look from his fiance.

"Heh, if we continue, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back." His face was flushed as he smiled shyly at her. He thanked the Gods that his jeans was made of thick materials so he aroused member wasn't as apparent. "Lets get marry." he said in a lower tone.

Anna stared at him while musing the thought that just their kiss would have such an affect on him. Never in the eights they have lived together did Yoh showed any signs of having any romantic feelings towards her. Sure there were occasions where did things together, but they never lead to anything. Come to think of it, they haven't even hugged once prior to the night she found the courage to surprise him in the shower the night before. Anna was forced to snapped out of her thoughts when Yoh took hold of her left hand.

"I've always known I wanted this night since the first time I saw you." Yoh slowly slid the ring on Anna's finger while she only stared, unable to move an inch. "Even though you slapped me silly and made me cry that day," he added playfully.

Anna pouted unknowingly. _Why does he find the most unappropriate time to joke around? But... I guess that's one of his charm. _She smiled then as Yoh brought her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on it.

They both turn upwards towards the sky and bowed three times, the third time meaning they were official married, even if it's only to their knowledge. After bringing their heads back up, they stayed there for a moment, neither one spoke nor moved.

"So... what do we do now?" Anna finally spoke up. She turned around and was faced with Yoh whom wore the biggest smile on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Leaning back a bit for that sight of him slightly frighten her.

"I have an idea." Without warning, Yoh sweeped her off her feet and ran as fast as he could towards their home. The one they've shared for years as fiance, but from then on, they would share as a married couple. Seconds later, all the spirits were chased out of the inn to only stare and listened awkardly at the loud moans and yells of the shaman's and itako's name by one of them to the others.

"Well, I guess we aren't allowed in there until" another scream of Yoh's name sounded from inside "... whenever they're finished." Amidamaru said nervously to the other spirits as they nodded in return. More name screaming continued and the spirits sighed as realized they wouldn't be able to return until it was well near dawn.

----------

Yoh cracked open an eye after Anna fell into a deep slumber on top of his chest. It was just as well since he did kept her up all night. He smiled blissfully to himself. This is exactly how I want things to be. The life I've fought for all those years ago. I'm finally where I want to be. He Leaned down to kiss his still sleeping wife and soon drifted to sleep himself.

**FIN**


	2. Message

I'm posting this just so everyone would know that "**_Sometime Tomorrow_**", now titled "**_Under the Moon and Stars_**", has been updated and turned to a one shot. Finally completed the story and it's all in **Chapter One.**

_Thanks for those who still read and continued to review. I was going to erase this story completely because I truely didn't know where it was heading, but I changed my mind and decided to go ahead and finish. Thanks again everyone!_


End file.
